The Love Potion Incident
by RonMioneOnly
Summary: Fred and George makes a love potion and decides to use it on two certain people. The result turns out to be a disaster. Short humor drabble.


**A/N: This is my fourth humor drabble. I came up with this idea after reading a chapter about love potions. I don't know how many love potion stories there are out there and hope no one hasn't done this, but I have yet to find one anyways. I hope you enjoy it… (Little Slash Warning – Mostly For Comedy Purposes)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Love Potion Incident<strong>

"HA! We've finally done it, Fred!" George exclaimed in triumph as he held a red colored potion in a can in his hands. He turned to his twin brother, Fred.

"Yes, we have, George! Now, who shall we use this on?" Fred said as they walked down a certain corridor at Hogwarts. George quickly hid the can of the potion in his robes as to not to let anyone see it. They were going to the Great Hall right now.

"We should do it during dinner right now," George muttered to Fred.

Fred turned to look at George, "That's an excellent idea, you got there! I know who we should test it on!"

"Who!" George waited for Fred to reveal his idea.

"Who are the two people that everyone in all of Hogwarts has been waiting to get together? Those two have been oblivious to their feelings for many years and the sexual tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife?"

"Of course, Ickle Ronniekins and Hermione Granger! That's perfect!"

Ten minutes later, they were now eating in the Great Hall and sitting across from the Golden Trio. Ron and Hermione were bickering as usual while Harry Potter looked moody and playing with his food.

Fred nudged George to pour his part of the potion in Ron's drink. George quickly poured it in without them looking and Fred was about to pour his potion into Hermione's drink when the can slipped through his fingers and spilled all over the floor! Fred looked down at the floor with wide eyes, "Shite!"

Before they could do anything, Ron took a drink that had the potion inside. Fred and George watched, waiting for any reaction. Before Ron turned back to Hermione, Draco Malfoy walked over to the table.

"Well, if it isn't the weasel and the Mudblood. Trouble in Paradise?" Draco sniggered. Ron looked up at Draco with anger in his eyes, but his eyes softened at the sight of Draco. Fred knew what was coming up now and hoped Ron wouldn't do anything about it.

Draco was standing behind the twins, but Ron immediately stood up from his seat and grabbed the collar of Draco's robe. "What the hell?" Draco said, but before he could say anymore, Ron pulled him towards him and crashed his lips against Draco's.

Immediately, the Great Hall went quiet in shock as Ron pulled Draco over the table. Draco struggled against Ron's grip; his eyes were wide in fear as Ron's eyes were closed and moving his lips over Draco's.

Fred and George couldn't believe what they were seeing right now and couldn't move at all. On the other hand, Hermione Granger looked angry and hurt.

Ron finally let go of Draco and sighed out loud in pleasure. His eyes looked hazy as Draco removed Ron's hand from his collar and got back behind the twins. Ron's eyes stopped being hazy and they immediately widened. "What the fucking hell just happened?"

Fred and George knew they were in trouble in they ever got caught, but they continued to look shocked and surprised.

"I didn't know you were a poof! Oh god, that was disgusting!" Draco exclaimed as he quickly left the Great Hall. Ron continued looking disgusted while all the students continued looking at Ron in shock. The only other person that wasn't in shock, excluding Hermione, was Albus Dumbledore. Albus looked strangely pleased at the sight as if he enjoyed what he had just watched.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the ending was weird, but Dumbledore is actually gay. Nothing wrong with it, but I had to make it that way. I was sticking to the books with this drabble. There is no Draco and Ron romance going on here. Hermione is only for Ron. **


End file.
